


Sweet & Salty

by TricksterBee (calliope_rises)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker!Gabriel, Gabriel owns a bakery (of course), Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, I don't know how else to tag this, Library Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Professor!Sam, Semi-Public Sex, Tattoo Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_rises/pseuds/TricksterBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Milton has a problem. He's fixated on Sam, the tattooed professor of mythology from nearby Singer College who spends almost every night grading papers at Gabriel's bakery, Sweet & Salty. What he doesn't know is that Sam isn't just there for the coffee and crullers, but also because the seemingly shy baker is the star of his dirtiest fantasies. With the help of friends and family, the two finally officially meet, but are they what the other is expecting or are appearances deceiving?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet & Salty

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time participating in the SPN Kink Big Bang, and I loved it!
> 
> Thanks to my awesome artist, littlelibrarianintraining.tumblr.com--Your work was terrific!! (Gabe especially loves the dick cupcakes you drew!)
> 
> Thanks also to my beta, stareena.tumblr.com--You love Sabriel as much as I do, and I appreciate you helping me keep this on track:)

Gabriel wasn’t a stalker, not at all. No, he just had a very healthy appreciation for the human body and the artistry of tattoos. At least, that’s what he told himself every time _he_ came into Sweet  & Salty.

The man—Sam, he’d come to find out from one of his staff—was the most stunning specimen he’d ever seen—all tall, lean muscle with chestnut hair that gleamed in the late evening light when he always came into the bakery. But it was the way Sam’s tattoos played against his tanned skin as he moved that tormented Gabriel and had him hard and gasping way too many nights as he came in his own tight grip in his office as he sat at his desk in his office at the bakery after the man left.

It made no damn sense, though, Gabriel thought as he silently watched Sam. He barely knew anything about the man, so he had no idea why he was so intrigued by him, so drawn to him…or why just thinking about seeing just how much of Sam’s body was covered in ink had the ability to make him hard. He assumed the other man was some sort of teacher because every time he came in, he seemed to have a stack of papers that he was going through with a red pen, which also meant that he wore glasses that made him look even more delicious. There was something about the juxtaposition of the bespectacled scholar and educator with the hints of ink that Gabriel could see peeking out from underneath the collar and the rolled-up sleeves of his shirt that made the older man shiver.

“Why don’t you just go talk to him?” Charlie asked quietly.

Gabriel glanced at the red-head who had just walked up beside him. “And say what? Hello, Sam, I’d like to climb you like a tree. Or maybe ‘I want to use my tongue to trace the outline of each and every tattoo you have.’” She’d long ago noticed how his eyes lingered on Sam every time he was in the bakery and called him out on it.

“Well, maybe not that right at first,” she grinned, “but you should at least go say hello.” She pretended to wipe down the counter that was beyond clean because of the fact that he’d been standing there rubbing a cloth over the glass for the past twenty minutes. “Wouldn’t it be nice to know what his voice sounds like? Might make it easier to imagine him saying your name.”

“Like he’d ever want to talk to me.”

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“Have you seen me? What could he possibly want to do with me?”

Charlie frowned at him. “Dude, I think you’re a catch. You’re pretty cute—and that’s coming from someone who has never been a fan of penis—and you’re smart and you own a successful business. He’d be lucky to be with you.”

“You’re just saying that to be nice,” Gabriel mumbled with a shrug of his shoulders.

Rounding on him with eyes flashing, she poked him in the arm. “Do _not_ make me out to be a liar. I would _never_ tell you something I didn’t mean.”

“I know…I’m sorry. I just…I don’t know.” He sighed and wiped listlessly at the countertop. “I just know that he’d never go for a guy like me so there’s no point in even trying.”

“I think you’re selling yourself short, and I think you should give him a chance.” Nudging him with her elbow, she offered a kind smile, “You know it’s okay to want things, especially things that could make you happy.”

“I know.” With another roll of his eyes and a disbelieving chuckle, he replied, “But what I want and reality are two totally different things, Charlie.” He threw another almost wistful look in Sam’s direction. “I’m going to go back to my office to go over the monthly numbers. Come get me if there are any problems.”

As Gabriel turned to go into the back, Charlie glanced over and caught Sam’s eyes following his exit as well as the disappointed frown that came to his lips before he bent back to the stack of papers in front of him. “Interesting,” she murmured with a grin before pulling out her phone. _Maybe they just need a little push towards each other_ , she thought as she pulled up Castiel’s number and started a new text message.

 CHARLIE: Hiya, Cas. Gotta minute?                                                       

CAS: Certainly. What can I do for you?

CHARLIE: Question—Do you know a professor over there with tattoos

and longish hair?

CAS: Let me think…

CAS: Do you know anything about him?

CHARLIE: Name is Sam. Maybe teaches something with mythology.     

CAS: Oh, yes. I know Sam.

CAS: Sam Winchester. He is Dean’s brother.

CHARLIE: I didn’t know he’d moved here. Why didn’t Dean tell anyone?

CAS: Sam moved here just before the start of the term to teach. I thought you knew he was moving here.

CHARLIE: Nope…but it’s good to know he’s Dean’s brother.                 

CAS: Why do you say that?

CHARLIE: I think your brother has a crush on Sam.                               

CAS: Gabriel does? Really? I didn’t know they knew each other.

CHARLIE: They don’t. Well, not really. Sam’s been in the bakery almost

every day since the semester began, and Gabe’s been staring at

him just that long.                                                                     

CAS: But they haven’t talked?

CHARLIE: Nope. I get the feeling Gabe thinks Sam wouldn’t be interested.

CHARLIE: But I caught Sam looking at him today.

CHARLIE: Does he know Gabe is your brother?

CAS: Sam’s a really nice guy. We’ve had him over for supper a few nights since he moved here.

CAS: I don’t think he knows. I mean, he knows I have a brother, but I don’t think I’ve mentioned his name.

CHARLIE: Does he ever come by the library where you work?

CAS: Actually, yes. He comes in every day to work on research for a project.

CHARLIE: Really? Interesting…

CAS: How so?

CHARLIE: So Sam would be there tomorrow? What time?

CAS: He should be here. It is his routine.

CAS: Around two in the afternoon. Usually until a few minutes before his first office hour at five.

CAS: Why?

CHARLIE: Oh, just curious. Do you think you’d like to call Gabriel and

ask him to bring a few cupcakes by at around 2:30?

CHARLIE: For you and the staff, of course.

CAS: Yes, I suppose I could do that.

CAS: Why?

CHARLIE: Awesome sauce! You’re the best, Cas!

CAS: Why?

CAS: . . .

CAS: Charlie?

CAS: . . .

CAS: Charlie? Why?

CAS: What did I agree to do?

 

**_Later that night…_ **

                Gabriel rolled over and sighed heavily. It was past two in the morning, and he couldn’t get to sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Charlie said earlier that afternoon. What if she was right? What if he just needed to give Sam a chance?

                What’s the worst that could happen, right? Besides, if Charlie was right and Sam might be open to talking to him, he might end up with a sexy, tattooed professor by his side and in his bed. And that was something he could definitely get behind.

                As he lay there, his mind drifted to how Sam had looked that evening. The man was truly gorgeous. He’d been wearing these thin, black framed glasses that had slipped down on his nose just the slightest bit as he sat there drinking his coffee and grading papers. And Charlie didn’t know this, but Gabe had spoken to Sam. Not a lot and nothing really meaningful, but he’d gone to refill the often empty cup that sat in front of the professor.

**********

_Smooth tanned skin. Gabriel’s fingertips and tongue traced along bold lines of black ink as Sam moaned beneath him. His hand swept lower until it gripped Sam’s hard cock tightly, sliding it up and down again and again, adding a twisting motion at the tip just to hear his lover groan and feel him buck beneath him. He moved to straddle the taller man’s thighs, his own hard cock sliding in sweat and precum against Sam’s, tearing a shuddering moan from his throat. Gabriel fell forward to press his lips to the other man’s as their hips thrust in a steady motion. A whine left his man when Sam snaked his large hand in between their bodies to take hold of both their erections at once. His grip was just on the pleasure side of pain, and it wasn’t long before Gabriel was gritting his teeth and trying to hold back his orgasm. Then Sam whimpered, “Please, Gabe,” and that was all it took for him to cum all over Sam’s hand and chest, which triggered the other man’s orgasm._

Gabriel woke with a moan, stretching languidly as the tendrils from his dream slowly released him. He grimaced and rolled out of bed as he felt the stickiness of his release on the front of his sleep pants. It had been years since he’d had a wet dream, but here he was back to those adolescent habits after just a few hours of watching Sam sit and grade papers in the bakery. Heaven help him if he ever actually saw Sam naked, he thought with a chuckle as he shuffled from his bed into his bathroom to clean up.

 

**_The Next Afternoon_ **

                “Sweet and Salty. This is Gabe. What can I do for you?”

                “Hello, Gabriel.”

                “Cassie! Whatcha need, baby bro?”

                I wanted to do something special for the people in my department, and I was wondering if you’d mind putting together a box of cupcakes and bringing them to me at work. I’ll pay you for the cupcakes along with the a little extra for delivering them.

                “Sure thing. I need to run by the bank, so I can drop them off after. Any requests on cupcake flavors?”

                “No. I’m sure whatever you bring will be delicious.”

                “Hells yeah it will. What time do you need them?”

                “Maybe around 2:30. That would be a good time for a snack.”

                “Will do. I’ll see you then, Cassie.”

                “Don’t call me…” Castiel sighed as he heard his brother chuckle before hanging up, “…Cassie.” He had no idea why Charlie had been so insistent that he ask his brother to bring cupcakes to the library this afternoon, but he hoped he hadn’t just gotten involved in one of her plots.

                It didn’t take long for Castiel to get busy with projects of his own. Being one of the research librarians in the Chuck Shurley Reading Room at Singer College was a stressful and busy one, and he always found himself working through his lunch. He was immersed in an article that one of the grad students wanted to use for support on a research study when a sudden thump sounded in the room.

                Looking up, Castiel greeted his soon-to-be brother-in-law, “Hello, Sam. How is the research coming? Is there anything in particular you want me to keep my eyes out for?”

                “Hiya, Cas. It’s going okay, I guess. Just trying to keep everything organized and keep track of all my source material.” Sam shuffled some papers around before nodding. “Yeah, I am having a hard time finding info that’s less than five years old about the role of Odin and other Norse gods in modern society. If you could help point me in the right direction, I’d really appreciate it. I want to get this article finished soon so I can go ahead and get it published.”

                “Dr. Alder still giving you grief?”

                “Yeah. He keeps harping on the fact that I haven’t been published yet.”

                “But you’re only in your first year as a professor. Surely he understands that you’re working as hard as you can to get this article finished?”

                “You’d think that, wouldn’t you?” Sam shrugged. “Apparently he doesn’t remember what it’s like to be brand new and struggling to find your rhythm with teaching, office hours, research, and everything else.”

                “Well, I know that your article will blow them away once it’s published, so just keep pushing forward and forget about what he says,” Castiel remarked with a genuine smile as he moved some work he was collecting for a grad student off to the side to make more room for the materials Sam had brought with him.

                “Thanks, Cas.”

                The chatter between them ended, and both men went about the business of research. Cas started scouring the libraries collections for articles that might help Sam as the other man busied himself with taking notes from the books and articles he had in front of him. Sam wandered off to search for a source he’d seen in the library’s online catalog, and it was at the moment that he disappeared into the stacks that Gabriel arrived.

“Cassie!” Gabriel called out as he walked into the reading room, letting out a chuckle as Castiel shushed him. “Nose in a book as always, I see.” Stepping up to the low table where his brother sat behind a pile of open books, he set down a bright red bakery box. Gabriel grinned at him fondly. “I have the cupcakes you requested. They ought to perk things up around here. How’s everything with Dean-o?”

“Please keep your voice down,” Castiel replied, though his reprimand was softened by the anticipation in his voice and the smile on his lips as he lifted the lid on the fragrant goodies. His brother watched eagerly as he looked inside the box and couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped at the almost horrified gasp Castiel let out when he saw what was inside. “G-Gabriel, they have… they have things on them.”

“Those are called penises, Cassie. I would think you’d be well familiar with them seeing as how you and Dean can’t keep your hands off each other.”

“I know very well what a penis is,” Castiel whispered harshly. “What I don’t understand is why they are on top of these cupcakes.”

Gabriel shrugged and pulled a sucker from his pocket, unwrapping it before popping it in his mouth. Without taking it out, he replied, “Why not?”

Castiel sighed and shook his head, but reached out gingerly to take a cupcake from the box, the delicious scent already making his mouth water. He pulled the wrapper back and took a bite. As soon as his teeth sank into the treat, he let out a moan. “I may have brought cupcakes with dicks on them, but you’re the one sounding like he’s in a porno,” Gabriel remarked.

“Shush.” Crumbs flew from Castiel’s mouth, causing Gabriel to start laughing again. “These are delicious…is this a new flavor?” He quickly made the first cupcake disappear and started on a second.

“Yep. Tried a little something new with strawberries and bacon. Even added a dash of red pepper flakes for a little kick. You like?”

“So good,” Cas replied after swallowing. He licked stray frosting from his fingertips. “This one is a winner.”

Gabriel nodded with a bright smile as he stored that information away. Since he’d moved to the city and opened Sweet & Salty, he’d often used his brother as a guinea pig of sorts when it came to trying out new flavors. He reached out to take one of the cupcakes from the box and peeled the wrapper back. Just as he took a bite, he heard a familiar voice behind him to his left—a voice that he’d previously only heard ordering a caramel latte with an extra shot and whipped cream.

Sam.

Fuck.

“Cas, this book is supposed to be in the stacks according to the online catalog, but I can’t find it anywhere. Do you know where it might be?”

Gabriel turned to see Sam himself approaching the table where he stood with his Castiel, trying desperately to swallow the mouthful of cupcake he had without choking. As Sam approached, he saw recognition dawn in those gorgeous hazel eyes as a smile stretched Sam’s lips wide and caused his dimples to deepen. Gabriel coughed as a bit of cupcake went down the wrong pipe at the sight. Damn, this man was beautiful. He wanted to climb him like a fucking tree, library and his brother be damned. He could feel his face heat with a blush and shifted to try to hide the unfortunate erection that his train of thought caused.

Looking between the two of them, Castiel grinned slightly. It seemed that Charlie was right—they did seem to be enamored with each other. “I’ll go look for it, Sam. It probably just got put back on the wrong shelf by some harried grad student.” He made his way around the table and walked toward the stacks. “Oh, by the way, Sam Winchester, this is my brother, Gabriel. He brought us some cupcakes. I’ll be right back.”

Smiling even more at the adorable blush on Gabriel’s cheeks, Sam stuck out a hand in greeting. “Nice to finally meet you, Gabriel. I’ve heard a lot about you from Castiel.” He bit his lip as Gabriel’s hand met his in a firm handshake. “And I love your bakery,” he added quietly.

“It’s nice to finally meet you too, Sam. I’ve seen you once or twice in the bakery, and I kept meaning to come over and say hello, but I didn’t want to interrupt what you were doing.” Reaching into the box, he withdrew a cupcake and held it out to the other man. “So, you’re a professor, huh, Samster?”

“Yep,” Sam replied as he took the cupcake. Looking down at what he held, he began laughing loudly at the decoration on top, only quieting when a muted “Shhhh” came from within the stacks where Castiel was looking for the book he needed.

If Gabriel thought his blush couldn’t get any brighter, he was wrong. He was beginning to regret adding that particular bit of fondant to the top of each cupcake. “Oh…sorry…I…”

“No, please, don’t be sorry, Gabriel. I love them!”

“Oh, well okay then.” Gabriel smiled. “And call me Gabe.”

“Alright, Gabe.” Sam took a bite of his cupcake. “Oh my god, these are delicious. Not like I should expect anything else of something you’ve made, though. Everything I’ve eaten from your bakery is the best.”

“Thanks,” he replied with a bright smile. “It’s always nice to meet a fan.”

“Well, I’ve been a fan of yours since the first time I entered your shop and saw you,” Sam told him with a wink.

Gabriel blinked and just stared at him for a moment, not sure if Sam was actually flirting with him or if he was imagining it. Surely it was just his overactive imagination—there was no way a man as hot as the one in front of him was flirting with him. He was short, pudgy, and just a baker. There was no way a man as beautiful and educated as Sam could be interested in him. And yet…when Gabriel met Sam’s hazel eyes, he could see the blatant interest in them, as well as a hint of heat that made him flush even more. Regaining his composure, he cleared his throat. “That so?” he asked with more bravado than he was feeling at the moment.

Sam held the other man’s gaze for a moment before smiling and turning away. “Oh yeah. Kept wanting to ask you out, but didn’t know how you’d respond.” Spying a book he needed on the other side of the table, Sam leaned across to pick it up, not realizing how far his shirt rode up as he did so.

But Gabriel saw.

And what he saw made him gasp and bite his lip as he clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

The blue plaid button-up that Sam was wearing rose above the waistband of the slightly loose jeans he was wearing revealing a strip of tanned skin, the edges of an inked design, and a border of light green lace peeking out from just above the denim. A rush of heat hit Gabriel and he took a step toward Sam, his hand rising with his fingers outstretched to trace the lace before he even knew what he was doing. He could feel the warm skin beneath the delicate lace as his fingers barely slid over it. He heard a whimper and it took him a moment before the trembling in Sam’s body registered.

“Fuck!” he blurted, almost jumping away in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry, Sam. I don’t know what came over me.” That was a lie, of course. He knew exactly what happened—the desire he’d had to touch Sam ever since he first came into the bakery had overwhelmed him at the sight of lace lying gently against tanned, inked skin. He was a horrible person. Sam was never going to talk to him again. And to think he’d done this in plain sight in the library where his brother worked. Fuck…he was such a screw up.

Sam’s voice interrupted his train of thought. “Don’t be sorry,” he whispered shakily, still bent over the table with his hand on the book. “I’ve wanted your hands on me for so long.” His voice was quiet as he peeked back over his shoulder at Gabriel. “I know I’m not near good enough for you, but it didn’t stop me from wanting you.”

“You’re not good enough for me?” Gabriel repeated incredulously. “I’m the one who doesn’t stand a chance with you. You’re…you’re…fuck it…Sam, you’re beautiful and so intelligent and I’m the one who’s not good enough for you.” He instantly felt like an idiot for blurting that out. Sam probably thought he was insane. This was the most they had spoken to each other in the few months since Sam had started coming to the bakery, and here Gabe was basically spewing his feelings all over the place. He sighed and stepped back, closing the lid of the bakery box over the cupcakes to keep his hands busy. “I’m gonna…I’m gonna go,” he murmured as his face burned with mortification.

“Stay.” Gabriel was startled when a husky voice spoke from near his elbow, nearly swallowing his tongue when he glanced up and realized that Sam had somehow moved into his space to the point that he had to tip his head back to look up at the taller man. He could feel the heat from Sam’s body and the smell of his cologne made Gabriel’s head spin. “Please.” Sam stepped a bit closer and Gabriel could feel his hardness pressing into his side.

Closing his eyes, he bit back a groan. “Sam…”

“Please, Gabe.” Sam’s voice was little more than a whimper of sound in the quiet library reading room. He looked down at Gabriel, hoping that he wasn’t overstepping his bounds, especially since this was the first time they’d exchanged more than polite greetings—but he needed the golden-eyed man in front of him. He’d needed him since the first day he saw him at the bakery, but it wasn’t until today, until just a few moments ago when he’d heard and felt Gabriel’s reaction to seeing just the edge of his panties that he knew he didn’t want to go another second without the man’s hands on him. “I need you.”

Gabriel shivered at Sam’s choice of words, the same words he’d used that had sent him over the edge in the erotic dream he had the night before. When he met the other man’s gaze, he could see the depth of need in his beautiful hazel eyes and knew that he wasn’t spouting meaningless platitudes to spare Gabriel’s feelings. One of Sam’s hands had come up to clutch at his forearm, and Gabriel knew he was lost the moment he looked down and saw the play of black ink against the tanned skin of Sam’s arm as his muscles moved. He needed him so much in that moment that he said a silent apology to Castiel in his head for what they were about to do. Looking up at Sam, he said, “I’m going to give you what you need. What we both need.”

He was a little startled by the dominant tone in Gabriel’s voice when he finally spoke, but at his words, Sam felt himself sway toward the shorter man. Dipping his head, he moved to kiss Gabriel, but was pulled up short by a finger on his lips.

“Not yet,” Gabriel murmured. “I can’t wait to get to one of our places before I take you apart, but I don’t want anyone else to see you spread out for me.”

Sam shivered and bit his bottom lip, inhaling sharply before responding. “I…I know where we can go. There are private reading rooms…”

“Then lead the way.” Gabriel reached down to palm at Sam’s hard cock where it strained against his jeans. “Because I can’t wait any longer to see you, to taste you.”

He let out a chuckle as Sam grabbed his hand and began pulling him through the stacks toward the corner of the room. It wasn’t long before they stood in front of a locked door with a small high window. Gabriel heard the jingling of keys from where he stood pressed up against Sam’s side and was surprised to see the other man pull out a key to unlock the door. “Well, now, aren’t you full of surprises, Sammich?” Gabriel ran his hand down Sam’s back to smack his jean-covered ass. “Next time I’ll punish you for not being upfront with me.”

A shudder went through Sam’s body, and he had to lean his head against the door to regain his composure before turning the knob. 

The thought of being punished by Gabriel almost had him coming in his pants. Taking a shaky breath, he pushed the door open and stepped inside, feeling the other man following closely on his heels. Sam closed the door behind them with a quiet click and stood there quietly, watching Gabriel with a heated gaze. “Gabe…” he whispered after only a few seconds.

And then Gabriel was on him, almost climbing up him in his haste to press their lips together, tongue swiping along Sam’s lower lip before he nipped at it. “Sammy, I need you to undress so I can give you what you need,” he said before stepping away to lock the door. He crossed the small room, turning the chair to face Sam before sitting down. Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest and leveled lust-filled golden eyes at him. “Well, don’t keep me waiting,” he prodded with an arched brow. “Clothes off now—well, all except the panties. And then come over here to me.”

Sam swallowed hard and had to make a conscious effort to get his hands to stop shaking in anticipation as he quickly took off his clothes and shoes, folding them and putting them in the extra chair that sat by the door.  Then, he silently took a couple of steps to stand within arm’s reach of Gabriel. He could feel his cock straining at the satin of his panties, and he reached down to press against it with the heel of his hand.

“No, no, no, Sam. Hands off. That belongs to me now.” Gabriel let his eyes roam over every uncovered inch of the man in front of him and had to bite his lip at the moan that threatened to come out at the sight of all that ink curling and sweeping along Sam’s torso and arms. With a twirling motion of his finger, he indicated that Sam should turn around slowly. A gasp escaped him as he saw the elaborate Nordic Tree of Life. It was beautiful—it extended from the base of his neck down all along his back, spreading out from one side to the other and the roots disappearing just beneath the lace edging of the green satin panties he wore. And those panties were a thing of beauty. The green satin fit his ass perfectly, and when Sam turned back to face him, Gabriel almost swallowed his tongue at the image of green satin cradling the other man’s balls and the flushed tip of his hard cock peeking out from above the lace trim riding low on his hips. “Jesus, Sam,” he huffed. He unfolded his arms and beckoned Sam forward, directing him to stand straddling his thighs. Sam held his breath as Gabriel’s fingers came up to gently caress the edge of the tattooed runes that ran from hipbone to hipbone just below his navel. “What do these say?” Gabriel asked him quietly, his breath puffing out to caress his skin.

“Son of Odin.”

“Hmmm…nice.”

He whimpered when Gabriel suddenly leaned forward to nuzzle his balls, breathing hot against them as his stubble caught on the satin. The tip of his tongue traced up Sam’s hard cock before laving over the leaking tip where it lay trapped between panties and skin. “Gabe.” His voice was a bare whisper of sound, but the pleading in it was like a shout.

“Do you want my mouth on you, Sammich?” Gabriel leaned back just enough to gently peel the panties down so that they rested below Sam’s balls, a smirk creasing his lips as he watched the other man’s hard cock bounce lightly toward him once released even as it seemed to pulse with want. “Do you want to sink deep inside my hot, wet mouth?” He looked up at Sam as he spoke, his devious smile growing as he saw his cock twitch out of the corner of his eye.

Gabriel’s eyes practically glowed gold in the dim light of the study room, and Sam felt his knees grow weak. He couldn’t take his eyes off Gabriel’s face, off his lips and his beautiful eyes.“I…I…please, Gabe."

“Please what?” He licked a stripe up Sam’s cock, grinning when the other man groaned and bucked. “Use your words, Sam.”

“Please…I need…I need your mouth on me. Please.”

With a wink, Gabriel took hold of the base of Sam’s cock before slowly sliding as much of his length as he could into his mouth. Sam’s whole body tensed as a guttural moan escaped him, one hand coming up to grip Gabriel’s hair and pull it slightly. When he saw his eyes flutter shut and heard a moan that vibrated around his cock, he smiled crookedly and pulled his hair again. So his little baker had a bit of a thing for having his hair pulled, did he? That was something they definitely had in common, and he stored that information away for later. His mind quickly went offline when Gabriel bobbed down to take almost his entire length in his mouth and holding him there as he hummed before coming off him with a hard suck to his tip. The pop as his mouth released him was obscenely loud in the small room, and Sam wasn’t able to hold back a loud moan.

“I knew you’d be delicious,” Gabriel murmured before bending to take Sam in his mouth again, reaching down to press his hand against the erection straining against his own jeans. The sounds Sam was making were hot, and he was thrusting his own hips up helplessly. He worked one-handed to release the buttons on the fly of his jeans, groaning around the cock in his mouth as his hand gripped his own hard cock. Releasing Sam’s cock from his mouth, he looked up at him, gratified to see that his eyes were glazed over and smiling at the whine that left his lips.

“C’mere.” Gabriel pulled Sam down to sit on his lap, a hiss leaving his lips at the feel of Sam’s cock brushing up against his along with just a tease of satin panties. There was something even dirtier about the fact that Sam was completely naked except for panties while he had yet to even take off his shirt. He had to grit his teeth and grip the base of his cock tightly to stave off the rush of orgasm that hit him, only looking up at Sam once the urge passed him. He reached up to twist his fingers in Sam’s hair, pulling his face down for a kiss that quickly became nothing but teeth, tongues, and harsh breathing. When he yanked on his hair to separate them, Sam released a keening moan, grinding against him. “Ya like that, Sammy?” He pulled Sam’s hair again, his own hips thrusting up at the sound of the man’s harsh groan. “Mmmm…I love the sounds you make. Can’t wait to have you spread out under me in bed to see just how loud you can get.”

Sam’s eyes fluttered closed at the heated promise in Gabriel’s voice and ground harder against his cock. He had been imagining being able to touch Gabriel like this for so long, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Reaching down, he gripped both of their cocks in his hand, spreading their precum over both their lengths and hissing at the feel of them rubbing against each other as he jacked them. “Close, Gabe…”

“Fuck, babe, your hand…” Gabriel thrust up into Sam’s grip, leaning forward blindly to kiss him sloppily. Their movements got wilder and Gabriel had to break their kiss to catch his breath. “I’m gonna…cum with me, babe…cum for me, Sam.”

Sam moaned Gabriel’s name loudly as he came, not caring one little bit that he might have been overheard. At the feel of Sam’s release on his skin, Gabriel thrust up into his grip one last time, his mouth falling open on a silent scream as his orgasm hit. His arms came up to pull Sam close, not caring that the action would spread cum even more on his already ruined shirt. “Fuck, Sam. That was…wow.”

“Tell me about it.” Sam was silent for a moment as he caught his breath. A sudden husky chuckle came from him, causing Gabriel to loosen his hold enough to lean back and look at him. “Wonder if anyone heard us?”

“Oh, I’m sure they did, Sammich. And I’m sure I’ll get an earful from Cassie about it when I see him.” He grinned. “But right now I have no fucks to give.”

“Me neither,” Sam replied with a smile that caused his dimples to deepen.

At the sight of his dimples, Gabriel’s cock gave a twitch of interest. “You’re killing me, Sam.” He leaned up to kiss Sam gently before looking around, giving an “ah-ha” when he spotted a box of tissue on the built-in desk. Sam followed his gaze and reached over to pull a couple of tissues from the box before cleaning them up the best he could. With a sigh, he pressed another kiss to Gabriel’s lips and stood to put his clothes back on as the other man tucked himself back into his pants and stood.

“Next time I want you naked too, Gabe.”

“Oh, believe me, I will be. And I’m gonna fuck you so good. Gonna make you scream next time, Sam.”

Sam zipped his jeans and smoothed his shirt down. “I’m gonna hold you to that, you know.”

“So, is right now too soon for me to follow through on that promise?”

“Your place or mine?” Sam asked with a cheeky grin, laughing as Gabriel grabbed him by the hand and practically dragged him out of the room.


End file.
